Five Years of Happiness
by heart44hayatolover
Summary: This is a gift for the lovely happytth Although she's already read it I thought 'why not post it here, in a place you can't lose it' Also I thought it'll be great to share it with others.


~Secret Santa~

~Five Years of happiness~

First year

While Ti-chan was sitting by the window, waiting for Tsuna to come back home from his meeting, and she couldn't help but think about tomorrow. It would be their first Christmas together. It would be half-a-year since they started dating, and three years since they met each other.

And to think that the only reason they met was by chance, she never would of thought accepting Charlotte's invitation to a party would led her to the love of her life. Thinking about it now made her realize that she may not of met Tsuna that night, cause she was thinking of declining the invitation and just staying home the whole night.

No, if she was honest with herself she could have met him, but there was the chance that they might not have been as close as they are now. Even with Charlotte dating his brother, and Sam dating one of his friends, along with everyone else that is in one way, shape, or form somehow dating one of his friends. And that the small chance of them not being as close scares her a little, but she's happy that they're together and nothing could change that.

Moving her head to look out the window she watches as the snow starts to fall.

"Looks like it's going to be a white Christmas this year..." she whispers to herself, as she watches the snow fall. She doesn't know how long she sat there waiting, as one by one all the other guardians started coming back, but the next time she looked at the time it was 11:30pm.

'Where is he? All the other guardians are already back...' she thought, as she looked out the window one last time before getting up, heading towards her room.

As she was walking towards the main hallway, where her and Tsuna's room where located, the door to the mansion opened revealing Tsuna. She stared at him as he started to walk towards her, covered with snow from head to toe, and something in his hand.

"I'm so sorry for being late, I understand if you're mad Ti-chan." Tsuna said, head bowed and fighting himself from giving her a hug, as to prevent himself from covering her with snow.

"It's fine Tsuna, don't worry about it." She said, forcing herself to smile. Of coures she going to be a little hurt, but she doesn't blame Tsuna at all.

"To make it up to you I got something I know you'll love." Tsuna said, handing Ti-chan what was in his hand, which happened to be a neatly wraped present.

Ti-chan took the present from Tsuna hand and slowly started opening it, inside was a small black box. Ti-chan looked up at Tsuna questioning what was inside.

"Go on, open it." He had said, with a small smile on his face.

Carfully she opened it, almost crying at what she saw. It was a locket, but what was so great about the locket? It was almost an exact replica of the locket her mother had left for her when she past away, but not that long ago someone had stolen it from her and no matter how hard she looked she couldn't find it anywhere.

"T-Tsuna, how did you know?" she question him, she had told no one she lost her mother locket, except Charlotte from when she first lost it, not only that no one known how important it was to her, again beside Charlotte and a few others.

"Well, you see I had notice that you seemed a bit down lately. And since I know you were not going to tell me why, I asked Charlotte if she know why and she told that you lost the locket your late mother left for you. So I asked if she know how it looked like and she gave me a picture already knowing what I was going to do." Tsuna said, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Thank you Tsuna, it really means a lot to me. I'll treasure it always." Ti-chan said, as she hugged him.

"Merry Christmas Ti-chan." Tsuna said, as he returned the hug.

"Merry Christmas Tsuna."

Second Year

Ti-chan smiled as she looked down at her locket, the one Tsuna had given her last Year. Right now she was with the rest of the girls, waiting for the boys to come back. Right now she was talking to Sam about the Christmas ball later that night.

"Ti-chan do you know what you and Tsuna are going to do before we, you know since it's Christmas." Sam asked.

"Hm~? I was planning on surprising him with a small dinner before we go, but I need some help." She said shyly.

"That's so sweet, do you want any help?" Charlotte joined in.

"Yeah, we'll be more than happy to help you Ti-chan." Halie said.

"Plus the more people helping, the faster it'll be." Added Caleb.

Ti-chan looked around and smiled at her friends "Thanks guys, it means a lot."

"No problem, it's Christmas after all." Sam said.

"So what would you like use to help you with?" asked Emma.

"Oh, Um...I need someone to go out and get me something before we do anything."

"I'll go." Sam said, with a mischievous smile on her face, that unfortunately Ti-chan failed to see.

"Thank you Sam. Can you go to the store and pick this item up for me?" She said, handing Sam a piece of paper.

Sam looked down at the paper she was given then smiled saying "He'll love it." and walking out the door to do as she was told.

"Thanks..." Ti-chan said, blushing lightly.

"I'll do the table for you Ti-chan." Caleb said, and walked away to do her task.

"And the rest of use will help you cook." Charlotte said, smiling.

*time skip :P*

After all the girls left, to get ready for the ball, she herself got ready for the night up ahead. She put on the dress she had pick the week before, it was a mixture of red and pink, and it went a little above the knees. She was wearing pink heels, and her hair was curled. She was wearing the locket that she got last year, and a small bracelet.

Now she finds herself looking outside the window , just like last year, waiting for Tsuna to return. She didn't have to wait long, as Tsuna returns only ten minutes later. She quickly went to the kitchen to check on the food.

"Ti-chan?" Tsuna called out, as he entered the house.

"In the kitchen." she called out.

Tsuna walked to the kitchen, smelling the food, wondering what she was doing. As he walked onto the dinning room, that led to the kitchen, the first thing he saw was that Ti-chan was in there looking nervous, with a small gift in her hands. The second thing he notice was the table set up, two plates filled with food and two cups filled with wine, also candles and rose petals littered the table.

Tsuna smiled when he realized what she was doing. He walked up to her hugged and kissed her cheek in appreciation. She also gave him a kiss on the cheek and handed him the present. Tsuna open the present to see his very own locket, with a picture of him and Ti-chan and all their friends. But that's not all engraved onto it was 'for all our happy memories, with family, friends, and many other loved ones'.

"It's lovely Ti-chan. Now how about we eat before we run out of time and all this great food goes to waste." Tsuna said, as he held out Ti-chan chair, then went to his after.

"H-Hai..." she said, sitting down on the chair Tsuna pulled out for her. She watched as Tsuna took a bit out of his food. "I-Is it Good Tsuna-kun?" she asked.

"It's great." He said, smiling. They ate the rest of their food in a comfortable silence. After Tsuna finished getting ready, as they started to head out Ti-chan get's a message.

"Who is it?" Tsuna asked.

"It's from Sam." she answered.

"What does it say?"

"It says 'look above you' I wonder what that means?" She said looking above her, only to see a mistletoe. Her cheeks turn a light shade of red, as she turn to see Tsuna looking at it as well. He turned to look at her and gave a short but loving kiss.

"Merry Christmas once again Ti-chan."

"Merry Christmas Tsuna."

Third Year

Tam coughs as it starts to snow outside, right now she was lying in bed. She's been sick all week, said she'll be better within the next week or so. As she looked outside the window that's near her bed she wished she wasn't sick, her and Tsuna were going to go visit Nana this year, since he finished all his work for this week just to see his mother. But now they can't all because she got sick.

She had told Tsuna to go without her, she could take care of herself just fine was what she had said. Even though she said that, Tsuna insisted he stayed and take care of her. They had fought about it the whole day before she gave up, he was to persistent on staying. They had come to the agreement of going next year instead. A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Come in." she called out to whoever was at the door slowly open revealing Tsuna, with a tray in is hands.

"How are you feeling Ti-chan?" Tsuna asked, putting the tray on the dresser next to her bed, to check her temperature.

"Much better than before, but it's cold in here." She said.

'It could be because of the snow outside' Tsuna thought, lying next to her in bed.

"T-Tsuna?" Ti-chan questioned.

"Do you feel warmer?" Tsuna asked, looking down at her.

Realizing what he was doing, she found the warmth of the person next to her soothing. After a while it was slowly putting her to sleep.

"Much warmer, thanks Tsuna." she said.

"You should drink some medican, then head on to sleep." Tsuna said, getting a spoon full of medicine ready.

"Okay..." Ti-chan said, drinking the offered medicine and cuddling next to Tsuna.

"Love you..." Tsuna whispered to her, and kissed her cheek.

"Love you too..." was the last thing she said before falling to sleep.

Fourth Year

"Mama!" Ti-chan yelled, seeing Nana for the first time in five years.

"Ti-chan! How have you been? Has Tsu-kun been treating you well? Are you hungry?" Nana asked.

"I'm fine mama, and Tsuna has treated me just fine. I would love to have some of mama food." she said.

"Oh, my how rude of me come on in Ti-chan Tsu-kun. The others are already here." Nana said. At her words Ti-chan instantly brighten up, it's been awhile since she seen Giotto, Lampo, Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Reborn, and Bianchi. She calmly, well as calmly as she could possible manage, walked inside the house to greet everyone. Though everything was thrown out the window the minute she saw them, meaning she ran up to every single one of them and gave them a hug without warning.

"Well Merry Christmas to you to Ti-chan." Giotto said, chuckling to himself in amusement.

"Hahaha...Sorry I just got happy, cause you know it's been awhile since I've seen all of you." She said.

"It's completely fine, no need to explain yourself, we understand." Bianchi said.

"So do you guys know what we're doing today?" Tsuna asked, walking into the room.

"Mama said she wants to make a huge dinner for everyone." Giotto said, hugging his little brother.

"I think I'll help mama with cooking dinner." she said.

"I'll help as well." Bianchi said, starting to walk to the kitchen.

"No!" everyone yelled, terrified of Bianchi cooking, she doesn't blame them either. After all she is known for her poison cooking in the underworld.

"What did you say?" She asked in a deadly voice.

"N-Nothing..." all the boys say.

"Thought so." Bianchi said, walking into the kitchen.

"Don't worry guys I'll try my best to keep her away from everything." Ti-chan said, walking into the kitchen as well.

All that could be said after that night was that her mission failed. The next two days were filled with taking care of a sick Tsuna, Lambo, and Lampo. While Charlotte came over and took care of Giotto, Fuuta, and an unfortunate I-pin who happen to get the wrong plate. All the while Reborn wasn't seen or heard of until after the dinner and was therefore not affected in the slightest.

(yes this is the ending to this one :P)

Fifth Year

Ti-chan was lying down next to Tsuna after a long day. They had gone all over town, the best part was no one interrupted them the whole day. Though she had a feeling it was because Tsuna asked them not to. Why she thought that she had no idea, but she was happy.

After lying down for awhile longer, trying to go to sleep, she looked at the time. It was five minutes till midnight, five minutes until Christmas. She looks outside the window, only to see it start snowing. It hasn't been a white Chrismas for awhile now, she had forgotten how beautiful it looked. So distracted she didn't notice the arm that snuck around her waist until he spoke.

"Can't fall asleep Ti-chan?' Tsuna asked, yawning afterwards.

"No, I've been trying for awhile, but no such success." she replied.

"I see, I guess I'll give you your present now instead of later, since you can't fall to sleep." Tsuna said, smiling happily.

"You don't have to Tsuna..." Ti-chan said.

"You're going to open it in a couple of hours anyway, so why not now?" Tsuna said, handing her a small wrapped present.

"I guess you're right." She said, as she starts opening the present. Inside was yet again a black box just like four years ago, but smaller.

Tsuna took the small box from her hand and opened it, inside was a small golden ring. Engraved on it was 'Always and Forever'.

"Ti-chan will you marry me?" Tsuna asked in a gental voice, while putting the ring on her finger.

"Of course I'll marry you Tsuna." Ti-chan said, trying not to cry, but failing miserably. How could she not? She loved this man so much that it hurt sometimes.

Tsuna took her hand in his, and whispered "We'll be together always and forever no matter what happens Ti-chan. I love you." then kissed her lovingly.

"Always and forever." Ti-chan said through her tears.

The End


End file.
